


Weiss's Team

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After a long day, there's only one way for Weiss to relax. Fucking the rest of her team. It's a very good way to relax.





	Weiss's Team

Today had been a good day for Weiss. Busy and exhausting, but good. She had finished her midterm project, a multimedia display on the history of Dust theory. She had sparred with Pyrrha, and managed to hold her own through the entire practice session. And finally, she had had held her own in the debate club against Coco.  
  
It had been a long day, and Weiss was ready to relax. And she knew the perfect way to unwind from all the tension. Draining her balls into the rest of her teammates.  
  
She was starting with Ruby. The little reaper was on her knees in front of Weiss’s bed, Weiss’s cock lodged down her throat. Weiss thought it was a good look for Ruby. And a good sound, too. There was none of the usual chatter. Just the pleasant, steady sounds of Ruby’s mouth getting filled up by Weiss’s cock.  
  
But Weiss thought she could make those sounds be a bit louder. Yes, Ruby was doing a god job, bobbing up and down on her shaft. But after everything Weiss had gone through today, she wanted something a bit more pleasurable than just a blowjob.  
  
Sitting up, Weiss grabbed the sides of Ruby’s head. Ruby squeaked around Weiss’s dick as she looked up at her teammate. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. Ruby knew exactly what it meant when Weiss touched her like this. Knew it, and loved it.  
  
Weiss pulled Ruby’s head forward, making her take more and more of the Schnee heiress’s cock. Weiss groaned as she felt her dick slide from Ruby’s mouth into her throat. It felt wonderful, and Ruby made a soft sound as Weiss’s dick filled her throat.  
  
It had taken a while for Weiss to train Ruby on how to properly deepthroat her. There had been many longs hours of using dildoes and anatomy guides to try and overcome Ruby’s gag reflex. But this type of sensation made it all worthwhile. Ruby’s throat felt amazing, and the little reaper even kept on using her tongue to please the part of Weiss’s shaft still inside her mouth.  
  
Weiss didn’t give Ruby much time to get accustomed to the dick filling her. She set a pretty rapid pace, pulling Ruby’s head back and forth along her shaft. The wet, lewd sounds of Weiss throat-fucking her team leader filled the room.  
  
Weiss barely heard the softer sound above the noise she was making. But it was still enough to make her look up at the other half of Team RWBY. She liked what she saw.  
  
Blake and Yang were both almost naked. The lingerie they wore (black and white for Blake, and yellow and white for Yang) really wasn’t expansive enough to call it clothing. For instance, on Yang’s, there was absolutely nothing covering up her nipples. Those fat little nubs poked out in the hollow triangle formed by her bra.  
  
Weiss really had been generous, buying lingerie for all three of her teammates. And it looked so good on all of them, she considered it money well spent. She couldn’t look at any of the three inside the fancy, color-themed lingerie without getting hard.  
  
For that matter, none of them could look at each other without getting wet. That had been the noise that had attracted Weiss’s attention. Blake had moaned as Yang massaged her ass, bending the cat Faunus over so more of her rear stuck out. Blake was facing Weiss, so the SDC heiress could get a perfect view of how embarrassed and lusty Blake was.  
  
“Having fun, girls?” Weiss said, speaking loudly enough to be heard over the sounds of Ruby deepthroating her.  
  
“Oh baby,” Yang said, in a fake, seductive voice. “Us poor little girls are just so sad without some big, thick dick to satisfy us.” She turned to look Weiss right in the eyes and winked. “So if you see anybody like that, send him our way, okay?”  
  
“Ooh! You, you,” Weiss spluttered, looking for something to throw. “No!” She said, turning her attention to Ruby, who was laughing around Weiss’s dick. “This is not funny! Do not encourage her!”  
  
Weiss’s scolding didn’t do much good. Even Blake had a smile twitching at the corners of her lips, less from the humor in Yang’s joke, and more because of how Weiss was reacting to it. Pouting, Weiss let go of Ruby’ head and crossed her arms underneath her chest, glaring at Yang.  
  
For all that Yang was one subby girl, who loved taking Weiss’s cock, Weiss’s displeasure didn’t seem to matter that much to her. She kept on chuckling and grinning, looking like the cat that had ate the cream. The harder Weiss glared at her, the wider her smile grew, showing zero signs of remorse.  
  
Finally, Weiss gave up, looking away and grabbing Ruby’s head again. Yang would get hers, in time. Somehow. Weiss wasn’t sure how to repay Yang, but she was sure she would come up with some idea. For now, she would just have to punish Yang by facefucking her sister. As if either Yang or Ruby would consider this a punishment.  
  
Ruby had quite the oral fetish. She was often running a pen around her lips, and the way she enjoyed lollipops and the like was positively obscene. Still, it made her a damn good cocksucker. The best on Team RWBY, in fact. When she was in charge, she could spend almost half an hour sucking Weiss’s cock, slowly sucking and licking Weiss’s shaft and balls, and making sure Weiss didn’t cum once.  
  
When she was in charge. And in the times when she _wasn’t_ in charge, she tended to get fucked so hard she couldn’t even talk afterwards, her voice was so raspy. And she enjoyed that kind of oral sex, too. Really, Weiss thought that Ruby would enjoy giving any kind of blowjob. She was just that kind of girl.  
  
Weiss was glad she had trained Ruby up so well. She hadn’t even known of Ruby’s fetish before then. Neither had Ruby, for that matter. Weiss had just decided that she would like a good blowjob from Ruby, and it had been like turning over a rock to find a flawless diamond.  
  
And, to badly continue the metaphor, she was polishing that diamond every day. Ruby rarely missed a chance to suck Weiss’s cock. In fact, Weiss had woken up in a _wonderful_ manner a couple of times, with Ruby underneath her sheets, bobbing up and down on her rod.  
  
But right now, Weiss was setting her own pace, one far more aggressive than what Ruby used. She pulled Ruby’s head up and down, fingers sliding through Ruby’s black curls as Weiss’s dick reached into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby gagged and moaned around the cock, sounding quite happy to be on her knees and servicing her teammate.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes, concentrating on how good Ruby’s mouth felt, wrapped around her shaft. Her tongue action was exquisite, stimulating every square inch inside her mouth and making Weiss shudder in joy. She thought she was getting close to cumming, and she was looking forward to giving Ruby her proper reward for such dedication.  
  
“I’m almost there,” Weiss moaned, looking down into Ruby’s eyes. The little reaper brightened up and, if anything, speeded up, slamming her mouth up and down. “Oh, fuck, you know just what to do,” Weiss moaned, throwing her head back.  
  
She could feel her cock pulse inside Ruby’s mouth. Weiss gasped, the air burning in her throat as she felt her lower stomach tighten up and then relax. She heard Ruby squeal, and looked down.  
  
The leader of Team RWBY had her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as Weiss started to pump cum into her mouth. Lines of white were already dribbling out of the corners of her mouth and running on down her chin. Weiss could see Ruby’s throat working, a bulge going up and down her neck as she swallowed the cum. It was a truly erotic sight.  
  
Weiss slowly pulled her cock out of Ruby’s mouth, still feeling the aftershocks of pleasure running around through her body. But when Ruby opened her mouth, showing that there was still a lot of cum pooling on her tongue, Weiss forgot all about how good her cock still felt. The sight of that white pool was amazing beyond words.  
  
Then Ruby closed her mouth, eyes dancing as she stared at Weiss. This time, she _really_ swallowed, and made quite the show out of it, too. And when she opened her mouth, there wasn’t a trace of Schnee seed left inside.  
  
“Wow,” Weiss murmured quietly, not quite believing just how much of a show Ruby had put on. Usually, Ruby was content just to wear Weiss’s cum on her face before letting Blake lick it off. “Did you not get enough to eat tonight?” Weiss asked louder.  
  
“Ah, I always have room for some Weiss cream,” Ruby said, patting Weiss’s thigh as she stood up.  
  
“Good one, sis!” Yang called out from the other side of the room. “Oh, baby, yeah, keep on doing it just like that,” she added in a barely quieter voice as Blake tended to her breasts.  
  
Weiss scowled over at the two of them. Yang was really getting on her nerves today. It was a good thing she was so hot. But that didn’t mean she could get away with this sort of thing forever. And Weiss knew exactly how to punish Yang.  
  
“Blake?” Weiss asked, making the Faunus look up from her nursing. “Get over here, please.”  
  
“Going for the Bellabooty?” Yang asked, not seeming upset that her breasts were no longer getting played with. “I don’t blame you.”  
  
Weiss sniffed. Just because she was planning to fuck Blake’s ass didn’t mean she was going to refer to it as anything so crude as the Bellabooty. That sort of awful nickname was all on Yang, along with what she called Weiss’s dick and her own breasts.  
  
“How do you want to do it?” Blake asked, giving Weiss a welcome distraction. The slender, black-haired beauty sat down in Weiss’s lap, looming over the short Schnee.  
  
“Did you clean yourself up?” Weiss asked, letting her hand run down Blake’s back and brushing over her ass.  
  
“Yes,” Blake responded, nodding and slightly smiling. “Just a few hours ago, actually. I had a feeling you might be interested.”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Weiss responded, gently sliding Blake off of her lap. “Why don’t you, um, place your hands against the wall, and lean forward.”  
  
“Like this?” Blake asked, doing as she was told and sticking her rear out.  
  
Weiss just nodded, licking her lips as she stared down at Blake’s lingerie covered rear. The black and white fabric covered it so well, accentuating the plush curves and inviting Weiss to sink her hands deep into that bubble butt. And she knew Blake would welcome that kind of attention.  
  
Sometimes, Weiss wondered what she had done to deserve getting on a team with three horny submissives. Then she remembered that she was _Weiss Schnee_ , and that this sort of thing was only what she was due. For some reason, Ruby had laughed when she had said that, and Blake had delivered a forty minute lecture when Ruby repeated it.  
  
But now, Weiss wasn’t anticipating hearing anything from Blake except some truly satisfying moaning. She had grabbed a bottle of lube when she left her bed, and Weiss quickly squirted some onto her fingers, and then spread it along Blake’s ass and her own dick.  
  
“Did I call it, or did I call it? Gonna ride that Bellabooty all night long” Yank asked. As Weiss didn’t respond, Yang turned to Ruby, who enthuastically agreed with what her sister said.  
  
Normally, Weiss would have quite a bit of time to appreciate how good both Yang and Ruby looked in their matching yellow and white and red and white lingerie. But right now, she was both upset with Yang, and entranced with Blake’s ass. She was facing away from the sisters, and staring down at the ass in front of her.  
  
It was a lovely looking rear, and Weiss knew from long experience that it would feel even better under her hands. And better still wrapped around her cock. But before Weiss could just jam herself in, she had to make sure Blake was in the proper mood for a cock up her ass. Not just mentally, but physically, too.  
  
Weiss ran her hands along Blake’s body, feeling the Faunus stiffen and relax underneath her wandering hands. Weiss let her hands run all over Blake’s body, up to her breasts, along her sides, tickling her thighs, exploring almost every inch of Blake’s body. The entire time, Blake kept her face turned against the wall, not letting Weiss see her expression. Blake could be touchy about the oddest things, Weiss knew. And she knew not to press Blake on it.  
  
There were plenty of other things she could press against Blake, though. Taking a step forward, Weiss rubbed her penis along Blake’s rear as her free hand cupped a breast. Weiss could feel the heat of Blake’s body through her lingerie.  
  
Weiss gently kneaded the breast she was cupping, feeling Blake’s nipple through the bra. Blake moaned in the back of her throat, something that Weiss would have called a purr if she wanted to get a strip torn off of her metaphorical hide. Her other hand was busy sliding her cock in underneath Blake’s elaborate panties, letting her rod press against her lover’s skin.  
  
Blake pushed back against Weiss, rubbing her rear against the smaller girl. Weiss could tell how horny Blake was getting, and not just from the stiff nipple her fingers were brushing against. Blake had already been worked up, tending to Yang’s boobs and watching Weiss and Ruby. She _needed_ a release by now, Weiss was certain.  
  
And wouldn’t you know it? Blake could cum from getting her ass toyed with. Not all the time, admittedly, but Weiss was willing to give it her best shot today, to see if Blake could collapse in orgasm due to Weiss’s rod filling her rear.  
  
Blake was the only one on Team RWBY that Weiss did much anal with. Ruby flat out didn’t like it, and Yang made an endless stream of jokes about Weiss taking the stick out of her own ass and shoving it up Yang’s. Weiss could only stand so much of that, especially when she was trying to cum. So Blake tended to be her go-to girl when Weiss was in the mood for anal. Just like Ruby was when Weiss wanted oral sex. And Yang, when Weiss was in the mood to pull out the ball gag.  
  
And right now, Weiss wanted to feel something tighter and warmer than her hand wrapped around her cock. Shifting her hand from Blake’s breast to her shoulder, Weiss looked down. Taking a deep breath, she rested the tip of her cock against Blake’s rear entrance.  
  
“Ready, babe?” Weiss asked, still staring at Blake’s ass.  
  
“Yes,” Blake said in a quiet whisper.  
  
“Here we go…” Weiss said, pushing her hips forward.  
  
Both Blake and Weiss gasped as the smaller girl entered Blake. Weiss only needed to use a bit of force to enter Blake, the Faunus’s rear already prepared with plenty of lube. Weiss’s lower head opened up the tight ring of muscle, and the rest of her cock followed.  
  
Once Weiss’s head was inside, she stopped, needing to catch her breath. Blake’s ass was always so _tight_. Not as wet as Yang’s pussy, but it was like a velvet glove was squeezing her. It felt wonderful.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Weiss kept on pressing onwards. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she pushed more and more of her cock into Blake’s tightest entrance. Blake was making soft, formless noises and clutching at the wall as she pressed her rear against Weiss’s hips.  
  
“You’re so _tight_ ,” Weiss gasped, burying the last of herself inside Blake. She needed to stop and catch her breath before she could think of pulling herself back out.  
  
“You’re so _big_ ,” Blake responded, her voice quivering as she kept on facing the wall.  
  
Weiss knew that Blake would have a truly beautiful look on her face. And she also knew there was no way Blake would show it to her. The cat Faunus was _very_ easily embarrassed when it came to showing what she looked like when she was aroused. When Weiss had sex with her, Blake always had her face buried in a pillow or turned against the wall or pressed against Ruby’s crotch. Something, anything, that would let her avoid showing her expression.  
  
It was pretty cute. Weiss, Yang and Ruby all agreed on that, though they had to do it when Blake wasn’t around because she was got _really_ huffy about it. But it was still nice to see, and Weiss smiled as she looked at the long hair flowing down Blake’s back.  
  
With her breath recovered, Weiss started to slide back out of Blake’s rear. It was easier this time, somewhat. She could feel Blake’s walls squeezing down on her, trying to keep her inside. Blake’s body could be so greedy, which was just another thing that made her so cute.  
  
Weiss stopped when only the tip of her penis was still inside Blake. She looked down at her lube-streaked shaft, poking out from underneath the swell of Blake’s rear. Then she looked up, and smiled. Blake had just whined a bit. There was no way she was going to ask for it, but Blake was obviously ready for some more vigorous action.  
  
“Here you go,” Weiss whispered, standing up on her toes to say it into Blake’s ear.  
  
Then she pushed herself back in, her cock once more filling Blake up. The whimper Blake made was so very sweet. Weiss let her hand wander down Blake’s body, before diving underneath her thigh. Just as she thought. Blake was soaking wet.  
  
Weiss withdrew her hand. She was interested in making Blake cum _without_ getting her pussy played with. It was always so much sweeter when Blake doubled over in orgasm, her unattended pussy dripping as she shook in climax.  
  
“Good girl,” Weiss said as she fucked Blake. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Letting me use your ass to pump a big, thick load of cum into. You know the right way to behave.”  
  
A wordless noise escaped Blake’s lips as Weiss slid in and out of her. She could move faster now that Blake was loosened up a bit. And Blake was sure to appreciate it. The cat Faunus loved getting fucked hard and fast.  
  
Weiss stopped talking for a bit, focusing on properly moving her cock in and out of Blake’s ass. Blake helped her with that, moving her hips from side to side and making Weiss’s cock shift around. Both of them moaned at that, feeling Weiss’s shaft press against Blake’s walls.  
  
“Are you going to cum soon?” Weiss asked, fucking Blake as she talked.  
  
“Ye-yes,” Blake managed to get out, her breath momentarily catching in her throat. “I, I just need a bit more!”  
  
Even though Blake could easily have gotten herself off by rubbing her pussy or playing with her breasts, she kept her hands firmly against the wall, only taking the pleasure Weiss gave her. And Weiss hadn’t even asked her to do so. That was a _very_ hot sight.  
  
Weiss cupped one of Blake’s breasts through her bra, idly, softly, groping it as she slid in and out of Blake’s rear. The Faunus was moaning softly with every thrust, pushing back into Weiss’s movements. She was obviously on the brink. Weiss wasn’t anywhere near her own orgasm, but it was so _hot_ to see Blake caught up in her own pleasure like this that she didn’t care.  
  
Finding Blake’s nipple underneath her bra, Weiss lightly pinched it. And that did the trick. Blake shuddered, falling against the wall as she came. Weiss could feel her teammate squeezing down around her, Blake’s ass tightening up before relaxing.  
  
Weiss ran a single finger down the center of Blake’s panties, feeling the sodden squish underneath her digit. Blake squirmed at the touch, which, since Weiss’s rod was still inside her, felt wonderful. But Weiss knew it was time for her to leave. Blake needed to cool down after a climax, and Weiss was still feeling horny.  
  
Holding onto Blake’s hips, Weiss pulled herself out of the taller girl. Blake softly moaned, and turned around. There was a surprisingly dopey smile on her face as she looked down at Weiss.  
  
“Thanks, Weiss,” Blake softly said. “That felt good. That felt _really_ good.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Weiss said as primly as possible. “Now let’s get you to a bed.”  
  
Weiss draped one of Blake’s arms over her shoulder and started walking the still woozy Blake back to her bed. Halfway there, Ruby swooped in, ducking underneath Blake’s other arm. She shot a smile towards Weiss, and nodded towards her sister.  
  
Right, Yang. Weiss looked over at the last member of Team RWBY. Yang was sitting on Weiss’s bed, swinging her legs and looking happily eager. Weiss was glad that Yang had shut up while she was with Blake, but she thought the biggest and blondest member of the team still needed to be punished.  
  
Weiss had fucked Ruby’s mouth and taken Blake’s rear. And now it was Yang’s turn. Just as soon as Weiss cleaned herself off. And got a drink. Fucking these girls was exhausting, though rewarding work.  
  
Three minutes later, Weiss was ready to go. And so was Yang. In a _flagrant_ violation of how she was supposed to behave, as soon as Weiss stepped out of the team bathroom, Yang was all over her.  
  
“Wha- Gah! Yang Xiao Long, what-! No, no! Put me down right this very instance, do you hear me!”  
  
Yang had to hear Weiss screaming into her ear, but she didn’t much seem to care. She picked Weiss up in a single smooth movement and dumped her over Yang’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She carried Weiss over to her bed, under the amused eyes of Ruby and a recovering Blake. Then she collapsed onto the bed, taking Weiss with her.  
  
Somehow, Weiss ended up on top of Yang, glaring down at the utterly unapologetic blonde. Yang smiled, and cupped her breasts, making even more cleavage than normal appear. Weiss forced herself to remain mad and keep on looking Yang in the eyes instead of letting herself get distracted.  
  
“Oh, did I do something wrong?” Yang asked, with an even better purr than Blake could manage. “I’m sorry. Maybe you better punish me, to make sure I don’t do it again.”  
  
Weiss could see exactly what Yang was trying to do. And it was working. Yang had the hottest body of all three of Weiss’s teammates, and she knew it. She sensuously licked her lips as she stared up at Weiss.  
  
“You’re _still_ being bad,” Weiss muttered, inching down Yang’s body to get at her panties. “But I know a way to make you slow down.”  
  
“Oh really?” Yang asked, sounding less curious and more impatient. “What are you going to do? Fuck me so hard I forget my name? Leave a nice, thick load of cum inside my poor pussy?”  
  
“No,” Weiss said with a glint in her eyes. “I think I’m going to knock you up.” Yang’s gasp was as sweet as honey. “I’m going to pump your womb full of my cum, and make certain there’s a beautiful white-haired baby girl growing inside you before the hour’s up.” Weiss peeled Yang’s panties down her legs, noting the line of arousal that momentarily connected them to Yang’s lower lips.  
  
“Your figure’s going to balloon as you carry my kids,” Weiss said, stroking her cock. She better be careful not to cum before even sticking it inside Yang. “Not just your belly, but your breasts and your hips too. You’re going to look like a walking wet dream, and everybody is going to know that _I_ made you like that.”  
  
Yang closed her eyes and shuddered. Weiss grinned, loving the sight of Yang taken down a peg, even if it was because she was so turned on she couldn’t come up with a comeback. And Weiss didn’t give Yang time to recover, either.  
  
Before Yang’s lilac eyes had opened again, Weiss had slid inside her. Yang’s lingerie didn’t do any more to protect her lower lips than it did to protect her nipples. Yang’s widely spread legs were the perfect invitation for Weiss to slide deep inside.  
  
Yang’s eyes opened wide as Weiss entered her. So did Weiss’s. Yang’s pussy was wet and tight and hot, an absolute wonder to experience. Almost instantly, Yang’s walls started squeezing down around Weiss’s cock, her well-developed muscles pressing against Weiss’s shaft. It felt divine.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tight,” Weiss whispered, slowly easing her hips forward, sliding inch after inch into the blonde brawler.  
  
“You, you say that to all the girls,” Yang replied. “You can’t-oh!”  
  
“That’s enough out of you,” Weiss said, letting go of Yang’s nipple. She would have felt bad about inflicting a bit of pain on her teammate, if she hadn’t felt how Yang had tightened up around her when she did so.  
  
Now that Yang was gratifyingly quiet, the only sounds to be heard was that of Weiss fucking her overdeveloped lover. And of Ruby taking care of Blake, slowly rubbing the taller girl’s limbs as she was tucked into bed. Weiss didn’t have time to pay attention to that romantic sight. She had a tanned, toned, busty, curvy blonde to fuck.  
  
And it was so, so sweet to fuck Yang. Her tits bounced with every thrust, and there was no way Weiss could fuck Yang hard enough for it to hurt. Weiss could put all her power into every thrust, and it would just make Yang feel even better.  
  
“Faster, do me faster,” Yang moaned, clutching tightly at Weiss’s shoulders. Her wet core squeezed down around Weiss, trying to coax even more pleasure out.  
  
“You nasty slut,” Weiss whispered to her, using the same tone of voice she used to tell Ruby that she loved her. “You don’t even care that my dick’s still wet from your sister’s mouth, do you? All you care is that I’m going to stuff your pussy with my cum.” Weiss groped one of Yang’s breasts, feeling the give as her fingers sank in. “Just so long as you get a creampie, you don’t care that I’ve turned your little sister into as big of a whore as you.”  
  
“Oh! Oh!” Yang said, Weiss’s sweetly delivered words having driven her over the edge. “Weiss, Weissy, I’m cumming!”  
  
“I know,” Weiss said, tell the absolute truth. She could feel Yang’s pussy squeezing down even tighter than before on her dick, in a much more random fashion. First up near her head, then down at the base. “Cum for me, Yang. Cum for me and then take all of my seed.”  
  
Weiss was getting fairly close to cumming herself. Going from Blake’s ass to Yang’s pussy was a heady mix, and the sight and feel of Yang shaking in orgasm made the entire thing so much better. It would only be a few more minutes, Weiss thought, before she pumped a load of cum deep into Yang’s pussy.  
  
And after that, Weiss was ready to not have sex anymore. Taking care of three girls one after another was rather draining, especially after a long day. She could relax soon, but right now she just needed to deal with the pleasure surging inside of her.  
  
Emitting unladylike grunts, Weiss slammed into Yang, making the blonde moan through her throes of orgasm. Weiss could feel her stomach starting to knot, the churn that meant she would soon be cumming. Just a few more thrusts, and she would be there.  
  
Weiss flicked Yang’s nipple, making Yang emit a sound of pure, liquid sex. It was enough to push Weiss over the edge. She moaned, closing her eyes as her cock twitched inside of Yang. She could feel her seed coming, boiling out of her shaft.  
  
“Yang! Oh, yes!” Weiss called out, jerking her hips forward to bury as much of herself inside Yang as she could.  
  
Weiss felt her seed spurting out of her and into Yang. It felt so good, like a weight off of her shoulders as she pumped cum into Yang’s unprotected pussy. She could feel her seed filling Yang up, painting her inner walls white.  
  
Yang groaned underneath her, her shoulders heaving as she felt her pussy get splattered with cum. Her face contorted in an expression of pleasure. Weiss tiredly smiled. Yang always had the best reactions to getting stuffed with cum. She always looked so _happy_ , like it was a privilege to get Weiss’s semen sprayed inside of her.  
  
Weiss stayed buried inside Yang for a few minutes, catching her breath. Then, as her cock started to go limp, she slowly withdrew, letting her cum-slicked shaft slip out of Yang’s still wet folds. Wiping herself clean on Yang’s inner thigh, Weiss unsteadily climbed off the bed. Yang would still be out of it for a while.  
  
Weiss looked around the room. Blake was tucked underneath the sheets of her bed, lightly dozing. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Blake’s hair with her hand and smiling down at her friend. Yang was still recovering. So that meant it was time for Weiss to go take a shower and get changed. As she walked towards the team bathroom, Weiss smiled.  
  
This had been the perfect end to an excellent day.

* * *


End file.
